


Green

by Asher_2179



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ahch-To, Character Study, colour study, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_2179/pseuds/Asher_2179
Summary: The shades and smells of a colour."I didn't know there was so much green in the whole galaxy.”





	Green

Green has a smell.

_Many_ smells, in fact.

Rey would never have believed it, had someone told her. In her life, her _previous_ life, green was a colour that appeared every so often, smeared in dust, like everything in her world.

It was the colour of scavenged parts, dug up or plucked out of the graveyard of star destroyers, grounded in the sand dunes. The green would come slowly, with each scrape of the bristles of her brush, dull and often rust ravaged. It appeared in similar fashion on helmets or gritty old compressors. Green was the colour of the bread portions that bubbled up on her frypan, thick and stodgy and tasteless. Green was the brindled muscle of the traders arms who jostled and shoved her as she went to collect those weekly portions. Rough and sweaty and bruising.

It was texture and routine. Earnings and close calls. Living and surviving.

But it didn't have a smell.

++

Then came Takodana and more green then she had ever seen and she learned that sometimes, colours _can_ have a smell.

There, Green was the smell of dirt and jungle rot and thriving, buzzing, luminous life. It filled her lungs when she breathed in, cool and rich and clean. That Green ran over her skin, tingling and alive like the static that comes before a storm. Being in it made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. Like she had been living in the dark until then, and suddenly a switch had been flicked and everything had been illuminated, bright and frantically alive, buzzing around her in a rhythm that she felt pulsing in the marrow of her bones.

She never got enough of that, that particular brand of Green-smell.

After all, she wasn't there for long enough.

++

Now, here on Ahch-To, Green has another smell entirely.

Here it smells like salt and mossy rocks and a pungent, tangy odour she learns is the smell of fish. It's dizzying and angry and inescapable. Green, here, is a dangerous thing. An overdose of the raging noise of nature.

It is cold, gusting winds that whip her cheeks and make her feel as though she's spent hours in the sun without any protection. It's wet, rubbery seaweed that claws at her legs as she stomps through the wet sand, tearing at the skin of her ankles. It's the soft, wet moss that blankets the rocks, green until she crushes it with her boots or hands or knees, where it leaves damp smears that smell like dirt and salt and the dank smell of sea-rot.

It overwhelms her, she can find no respite from it, no escape from its oppressive assault on her senses. Until one day, during a quiet moment sitting in an empty hut, she finds herself looking pensively through the open door. It's late afternoon and the weather has been kind, the wind surprisingly gentle. From this vantage point she can see none of the seas usual violence as it smashes against the rocky outcrops of the island. From inside the hut the noise of the waves is far off, a background soundtrack. From inside the hut, her eyes are shielded from the sun. Instead of it's relentless glare, bouncing off the sea and the rocks, it seems to touch everything with a golden light. It sparkles like gemstones off the sea and dusts the rocks with a warm glow.

From her little seat in this ramshackle hut, she takes a deep breath and fills her lungs with a softer, warmer shade of Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the start in a series of quick studies? Yes? Maybe? I don't know?


End file.
